


Hades class Marine Planetary Assault Carrier

by Darkspectre212



Series: Post Reaper warship of the Imperial Systems Alliance [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Ashley Williams - Freeform, Imperial Systems Alliance, Isa - Freeform, MPAC, Mass Effect - Freeform, Nach77
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspectre212/pseuds/Darkspectre212





	Hades class Marine Planetary Assault Carrier

Class name: Hades class

Class type: Marine Planetary Assault Carrier

Role: Assault troop transport, mobile N7 Corps command center, carrier, fire support ship

Length: 3,000 meters

Width: 500 meters

Height: 400 meters

Power system: (Classified)

Drive system: Antiproton drive

Drive core: MK3 triple Tantalus core

AI system: ATCCAI (Advanced Tactical Combat and Control Artificial Intelligence) system

Provisions: 1-2 years standard/combat

Crew complement: 2,000

Troop capacity: 5,000

Number of ships in service: 10

 

Offensive Armaments:

4-Forward firing Class 3 Thanix cannons  
4-Forward firing Disruptor torpedo launchers  
6-Forward firing Dual barrel Mass Accelerator cannons  
20 Dual barrel Mass Accelerator cannon turrets (10 on port and starboard sides lateral mounted)  
Concealed multiple missile launcher bays in outer hull (port and starboard)  
Concealed Mass Accelerator cannons in outer hull (port and starboard)  
8-Dorsal dual barrel Thanix turrets  
8-Ventral dual barrel Thanix turrets  
6-Ventral triple-barrel Mass Accelerator turrets

 

Defensive Capabilities:

Advanced heavy armor composite  
Geth/Quarian multicore kinetic shielding system  
GARDIAN defense system MK2

Auxiliary craft:  
60 SX4-fighters  
50 UT-48-Knight combat drop shuttles  
15 UT-95a-Omega heavy transports  
50-A62c Super Mantis gunships (N7 Corps variant)

 

History:

While it is a creation of Nach77 Shipyards, the Hades class Marine Planetary Assault Carrier (or MPAC) was born from the ideas of Ashley Williams while creating the N7 Corps with Vice Admiral Shepard. Designed to carry large amounts of troops, armor, mechs and gunships into a battle as possible, the Hades MPAC was then to provide fire support with its many weapon systems designed for ground support and anti-air.

Heavily armored and shielded, the Hades class also provides command and control support, intelligence support and resupply to the forces it deploys with ease. These vessels are protected at all times by several onboard fighter squadrons and four Vakarian class heavy combat frigates each. While in space they have also two Orion class cruisers besides the frigates in support of them.

The Hades does have several forward firing Thanix cannons and mass accelerator cannons, but she was not built to fight other capital ships in a massive battle. Instead she is to blast her way past orbital stations, defense platforms and what ships that are there to get to the planet’s atmosphere.

Like the Arcturus, the Hades’s command bridge is located more towards the middle of the ship than the classic forward prow area. Also onboard are several large CIC rooms for overseeing the campaigns of the N7 Corps and for controlling the vast amounts of fighters and bombers providing cover to them. The flight decks in the central areas of the ship were redesigned to be compartmental and easy to lockdown should they come under attack from both internal and external threats.

Unlike other ships her hull is honeycombed with cross braces and every piece of space is used for military purposes. The outer hull contains hidden weapon emplacements ranging from gun batteries to missile launchers and reinforced armor plating. While the interior of the ship is crammed with armories full of new and improved weapons, barracks for the thousands of soldiers, motor-pools holding the ground armor and transports. Mech bays housing the newer Enforcer class combat mechs to the updated hulking Atlas MK3 mech armors, the flight decks packed with the SX4 advanced fighter and the A-62 Super Mantis gunships and the Knight class combat shuttles. 

Special thanks to Nach77 for allowing me to use this design that he made (see link)

www.deviantart.com/nach77/art/…

All things Mass Effect are owned by Bioware


End file.
